Ángel Enjaulado
by Darkfaith96
Summary: Celine Phantomhive busca venganza de la persona que asesino a sus padres. Un demonio ofrecerá su ayuda no sin antes firmar un contrato con el pero el Cielo también tiene planes para Celine. Demonio y Ángel lucharan por el alma de la ultima Phantomhive. Venganza o paz, ese es el dilema. (OC)


**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece. Este fic, se podría decir, que es la continuación del anime... bueno la verdad estaba viendo el nuevo capitulo de Kuroshitsuji y mi mente empezó a volar por que en verdad amo a Sebastian, es tan lindo y sexy :3, los personajes están basados en los personajes del anime pero le pondré mi propio toquesito agregandole nuevos personajes, espero les guste :D.**

* * *

_"__Dolor, eso es lo que recuerdo. Esa fatídica noche marco mi vida._

_Traición, eso fue como inicio. Mi ser mas querido me dio la espalda_

_Odio, eso es lo que siento. Mi corazón dejo de latir_

_Venganza, eso es lo que quiero. Vendí lo único valioso en mi_

_Mi Alma"_

Aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Las risas, los abrazos, los mimos de mis padres pero ahora todo se ha ido y no pienso recuperarlo. Ahora lo único que me mueve, lo único que logra sacarme de mi cama, es la idea de verlo sufrir, de escuchar sus gritos de agonía y suplicas. Venganza. Esa noche fui arrastrada al mismo infierno, durante tres años estuve ahí, encerrada, torturada una y otra vez. Todos los miserables días, era amarrada a una silla y era torturada. Cada día era peor, hasta que tres años después, el apareció y todo comenzó gracias a ese contrato.

Dormía plácidamente en mi cama. Aun me encontraba en vacaciones, así que no debía despertarme tan temprano. No había ningún ruido, ningún plato roto, ni siquiera el piso había rechinado. Eso me hizo despertar de inmediato, normalmente mis sirvientes tienden a hacer algún estrago por las mañanas, bueno, todos los santos días. Salí de mi habitación esperando lo peor, algún incendio o yo que se, ellos llegan a sorprenderme. Baje las escalera, no había nadie, NADIE. Eso me puso los pelos de punta, ¿qué había pasado? Busque en el comedor, la cocina, sus cuartos, nada, no había absolutamente nada y todo estaba extrañamente impecable. Deje de darle importancia y subí las escaleras hasta que escuche un estruendo que provenía de abajo. Me devolví y entre al pasillo que llevaba al estudio, al salón de música donde se encontraba mi piano y a la biblioteca, _"oh no, ¡la biblioteca no!"_ me encanta los libros, amo mi biblioteca, si fuera un hombre me casaría con el sin dudarlo. Corrí como alma que lleva al diablo y abrí las puertas. Ahí estaban y todo estaba desorganizado, mira derrotada el lugar, los libros estaban regados en el piso.

Mis tres sirvientes salieron de una montaña de libros. Los tres me miraron sorprendidos y no dudaron en inclinarse ante mi pidiendo disculpas. En verdad eran increíbles. Se los presentare. El hombre que esta a la derecha se llama Bernard, ex mercenario, su especialidad, si es que podíamos decirlo, es la cocina pero las explosiones, bazucas y granadas, no hacen buena combinación con la cocina, es una hombre de unos treinta algo, tiene el cabello rubio y una barba cubre gran parte de su rostro, sus ojos son azules y es un hombre alto. La única chica de ese grupo de revoltosos es mi mucama, Melody, anteriormente pertenecía a una clase de organización secreta que hay aquí en Inglaterra pero por lo torpe que es me sorprende que haya sido una clase de súper espía o asesina, cualquiera de las dos, tiene el cabello teñido de un color vinotinto pero ella jura que es natural, es un poco mas alta a mi, no se el color de sus ojos porque siempre lleva esos lentes redondos y aunque me cueste admitirlo, tiene buen cuerpo. Por ultimo esta el mas joven de los tres, Félix, no tengo muy claro de donde viene, es un chico bajo casi de mi edad, de pronto un año menor, por ahí unos quince, tiene el cabello rubio y corto, los ojos azules, su aspecto es alegre y un poco femenino. Si esos tres son los que me causan dolor de cabeza.

-chicos-suspire resignada-¿pueden explicarme que estaban haciendo?

-Mi Lady-dijeron al unísono

-vaya, vaya, vaya ya me preguntaba donde estaban-una voz masculina apareció detrás de mi. Los tres lo miraron con terror y vergüenza-les dije que no hicieran nada, Mi Lady aun se encuentra en vacaciones-sonrió, siempre lo hace-ahora ¡LARGO!

-¡SI SEBASTIAN-SAN!-los tres salieron corriendo de la biblioteca

-en unos minutos organizare este desastre, vuelva a su cama señorita, aun es temprano-no quito su sonrisa, cerro las puertas de la biblioteca con agilidad

-esta molesto-susurre.

Sebastián Michaelis, es mi mayordomo, es un hombre, no, un demonio, el fue el que me saco del infierno y me prometió vengarme de esa persona. Firme un contrato donde le entregaba mi alma, lo que no sabía era que mi alma es algo valioso, no solo para mi si no para el Cielo. Cuando escape del infierno, unos arcángeles llegaron a recibirme. Ellos no me iban a dar lo que quería, por esa razón escogí a Sebastián, el único problema fue que no pude zafarme tan fácil como pensaba. Ellos no confiaban en un demonio así que mandaron un ángel para protegerme de el. Camine a mi habitación rascándome la cabeza, aun tenía sueño, últimamente me estaba levantando casi a las doce. Había cancelado todas mis clases para no hace absolutamente nada en vacaciones. No tenía apuro y Sebastián o ella no organizaban mi horario porque no tenía citas o reuniones sobre la empresa. Me metí bajo mis cobijas aun tenía tiempo para hacer pereza. En el momento en que cerré los ojos, la puerta se abrió con brusquedad. Una mujer de cabello plateado, ojos azul oscuro y vestida de sirvienta entro. Abrió las cortinas y me quito la cobija, ella es el ángel que debe vigilarme, Marina. Sebastián a su lado es un mayordomo poco estricto. Dio un par de palmadas y no tuve mas remedio que levantarme. Gruñí con fastidio.

-todavía falta una hora

-señorita, se que tenemos un acuerdo pero acaba de llegar un mensaje-Sebastián entro con su típica sonrisa, llevaba una bandeja de plata y sobre ella había un sobre-hoy tiene visita

-¿qué? Pero dije que durante mis vacaciones no estaba para nadie

-es urgente señorita-dijo Sebastián mas relajado. Marina tenía voz de general a pesar de que era una mujer, quiero decir ángel, seria y neutra, muy de vez en cuando sonreía o demostraba algún sentimiento-es un comerciante, quiere comprar una de las acciones de la empresa Phantomhive

-eso no pasara-dije al terminar de leer la carta, la arrugue con cierta molestia-las empresas Phantomhive me pertenecen, no compartiré nada con un aparecido

-entonces arréglese-Marina estaba tendiendo la cama-el señor Thomas Reeve viene a cenar a las siete, con suerte se ira a las ocho

-bien-dije-Sebastián prepara la cena y el comedor, Marina arregla la mansión para la ocasión-los dos asintieron-tengan cuidado y por favor-tome aire para decir las siguientes palabras-no permitan que esos tres lo arruinen-dije suplicante

-si Mi Lady-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-vendré en cuanto haya terminado de arreglarse-dijo Marina-traeré su almuerzo en cuanto este lista-dijo Sebastián.

Los dos salieron de la habitación. Entre al baño y mientras me duchaba recordé los primeros días que tuve que convivir con esos dos, el infierno no se le comprar, lo digo muy enserio, peleaban por todo, hacían estragos por todas partes, el uno lanzaba cuchillos, la otra bolas de luces hasta que un día, en medio de una de sus típicas peleas a muerte, los dos le dieron al cuadro familiar que estaba colgado en las escaleras. Había sido muy alcahueta, ese día conocieron mi ser mas oculto y oscuro. Creería que ahora me toman mas enserio o eso es lo que espero. Puede que haya pasado tres años en el infierno pero mi carácter a veces dulce y pasivo no se había ido, en cierta forma me alegraba. Salí del baño y me vestí, llevaba unos toreros y una camisa manga larga negra, me puse mis pantuflas y cepille mi oscuro cabello. Fui al salón donde estaba mi escritorio, por el camino me encontré con el señor Tanaka V, llevaba su característica taza de té japonés en sus diminutas manos, lo salude cálidamente y el solo dijo "ho, ho, ho", el es el administrador de la mansión y las empresas Phantomhive, a pesar de que normalmente este en una forma poco activa, es un hombre sabio. Aun que los demás no lo vean, se que Sebastián le tiene mucho respeto.

**. . .**

Sebastián dejo el almuerzo a la señorita. Camino por el largo pasillo y saludo a Tanaka-san. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró frente a frente con Marina. Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Eran el contraste, Sebastián tenía los ojos rojos, cabello azabache y corto, era alto y tendía a ser expresivo, el era estricto a su manera, puntual y el mayordomo perfecto, en cambio Marina, tenía los ojos azules, cabello plateado y largo pero siempre lo llevaba recogido en una trenza, no era tan alta como Sebastián pero tenía la altura de una modelo, era neutra y poco expresiva, si Sebastián era estricto, Marina llegaba a un limite infinito haciendo que Sebastián se viera como el padre alcahueta, también era puntual pero no tanto como Sebastián pero para muchos era la ama de llaves perfecta. No se dijeron nada pero sabían que hacer. Sebastián fue directamente al comedor y preparo todo, a la mesa le puso un mantel blanco con bordados azules y dorados, algo que representaba a los Phantomhive, puso los refinados cubiertos con una velocidad inhumana y artística, los platos de porcelana suizo los coloco de manera rápida y eficiente. Cambio las sillas por unas mas elegantes hasta cambio el candelabro que pendía en el techo. Satisfecho con su trabajo se dirigió a la cocina, se puso su delantal, arremango sus mangas y saco los alimentos.

-bien-dijo pensativo-el señor Reeve nació en Francia-limpio sus manos-un Coq Au Vin será el platillo fuerte y como postre serviremos un Tarte Tatin, el vino será la principal bebida, bien, Comencemos-apenas cogió el pollo el timbre sonó-vaya-suspiro-la comida tendrá que esperar

Sebastián salió arreglado, en ese momento tres cabezas aparecieron cerca a la puerta-perfecto, ahora nos dejaran hacer nuestro trabajo-dijo victorioso Bernard

-¿no crees que Sebastián-san se molestara?-pregunto Melody un poco nerviosa

-claro que no

-¿y que hay de Marina? A ella no le gustara eso… y de pronto nos ponga a hacer eso-Félix temblaba de solo recordar el ultimo castigo que implemento Marina sobre ellos

-¡escuchen! Es hora de dejarlos sorprendidos por primera vez ¡ya verán!

Los tres juntaron las manos y decidieron empezar con su plan. Melody fue a organizar la mansión, Félix iba a decorar los jardines y Bernard iba a terminar el platillo de Sebastián. Marina caminaba con cierta preocupación, no tenía un buen presentimiento, sentía que debía implementar un castigo sobre esos tres. Llego a la puerta y vio que Sebastián se encontraba atendiendo a uno de los aliados de la señorita. El señor Ling era un comerciante chino que ayudaba a los Phantomhive en los casos que tenían, les proporcionaba información de los bajos mundos de Londres. Ling era un hombre blanco, delgado y alto, tenía el cabello negro y corto, era un hombre audaz pero despistado e ignorante en cuanto algunos temas, a su lado se encontraba su fiel sirvienta, Mei, una joven de cabello negro, liso y largo que los tenía recogidos por dos coletas bajas, tenía buena figura y vestía de una forma muy poco decente. Aun así ella estaba casi segura de que esos dos no tenían que ver con su presentimiento. Llego a la puerta

-¡Marina!-Ling tomo su mano entre las suyas-se ve igual de hermosa que la luna

-señor Ling ¿a que se debe esta visita?-Marina miro a Mei y un rayo eléctrico conecto sus ojos, las dos se llevaban mal pero era culpa de Ling-¿necesita que guardemos su deportivo?-dijo mirando el Lamborghini plateado

-no mi dulce dama, solo he venido para la cena de esta noche, verán yo soy el culpable de que ese hombre interrumpa el descanso de la señorita Celine

-entonces debo preparar dos platillos…

Escucharon un grito proveniente de las escaleras. Melody se había tropezado con uno de los escalones y boto al aire un par de jarrones. Chocaron contra el enorme candelabro y los cristales se desprendieron y cayeron. Sebastián logro salvar los jarrones y de paso a Melody. Marina cerro las puertas y con velocidad agarro cada cristal, no hubo ruido de algo quebrándose solo el sonido de una explosión proveniente de la, de pronto, antes lujosa cocina. Sebastián organizo las decoraciones y se dirigió a la cocina mientras Marina, de un salto, se trepo en el candelabro y empezó a arreglarlo. La cocina estaba negra y la comida parecía carbón. Sebastián suspiro resignado, ¿qué otra cosa podría pasar?, saco a patadas a Bernard y empezó a limpiar la cocina y sacó nuevos ingredientes, miro por la ventana y se dio un golpe mental. Las flores estaban marchitas y unos puntos negros decoraban el piso.

-ustedes…

-Michaelis-llamo Marina quien tenía bajo el brazo a Félix-el jardín es una desastre, Félix quiso exterminar la "plaga" de abejas

-lo siento mucho-dijo llorando

-lo se y la comida para la cena se ha carbonizado-cerro los ojos mientras ponía superficialmente unos dedos en su frente-tendré que cambiar el menú si quiero que todo este listo para la hora prevista, Gray ¿puede encargarse del jardín?

Marina soltó a Félix haciendo que se golpeara contra el piso-lo arreglare

Nuevamente se miraron a los ojos, debían terminar todo si querían que fuera perfecto. Marina salió de la cocina y puso manos a la obra. Sebastián miro su reloj y empezó a sacar otros ingredientes. En cuestión de segundos ya tenía todo planeado. Miro con poco interés a los tres, lo único que les mando a hacer fue que le avisaran a la señorita que se alistara para la cena. Con gran habilidad empezó a cocinar.

**. . .**

Ya estaba cambiada, me había puesto un vestido strapless de color azul oscuro con un gran moño negro adelante. Llevaba unos tacones no muy altos y el pelo lo tenía suelto y ondulado. Marina hizo los últimos retoques del maquillaje por ultimo y mas importante me puse el collar que había pasado de generación en generación dentro de la familia Phantomhive, el colgante era un hermoso zafiro octagonal y estaba rodeado por un borde dorado. Me puse los guantes y fui al encuentro con el señor Reeve. Se encontraba en la sala hablando con Ling. Los dos me miraron y el señor Reeve no pudo disimular su asombro, yo era una joven de dieciséis años, mi cabello azul oscuro como la noche hacía que mis ojos azules se vieran mas claros. Apenas llegue el señor Thomas se levanto de inmediato y estrecho mi mano. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta, tenía el cabello marrón y los ojos del mismo color, no era tan alto y tampoco muy atractivo, su boca expedía un olor a cigarrillo, eso lo detestaba. Sebastián nos llevo hasta el comedor, yo me senté en el otro extremo de la rectangular mesa. Ling y Thomas se sentaron a mi lado, estaba un poco incomoda, Ling no paraba de mirarme y Thomas parecía muy relajado.

-estoy muy emocionado por este negocio-soltó al fin-siempre he querido pertenecer a las empresas Phantomhive

-¿verdad?-dije-muchas personas han querido pertenecer a la empresa pero usted parece muy confiado esta noche

el rio con nerviosismo-bueno creo que esta noche es mi noche

-eso lo veremos después de la cena. Sebastián-lo llame

El entro al comedor seguido de Marina que llevaba el carrito con la comida y Melody traía la botella de vino en sus manos, la pobre estaba temblando y empeoraba cuando Sebastián le susurraba algo-el menú de hoy fue preparado por el cocinero de la mansión el señor Bernard-Bernard sirvió los platos con una sonrisa nerviosa-Foie Gras y Quiche Lorraine

El plato se veía exquisito pero creo recordar haber pedido pollo ayer-magnifique-dijo Thomas-un esplendido plato francés, no podía esperar menos que de la familia Phantomhive

-claro, claro-trate de ocultar mi desconcierto-¿qué hay de tomar?

-prepare un vino que va perfecto con el sabor del menú, Melody

Ella empezó a caminar torpemente pero ninguno de los invitados lo noto, solo yo. Melody estaba roja por los nervio o podría ser por la cercanía de Sebastián. Ella bajo la botella para servir el vino pero no en la copa, sino en el hombro de Thomas. Mire con horror la escena y quise taparme los ojos. Marina apareció de la nada y tomo ágilmente la copa y la acerco al chorro de vino-aquí esta su vino señor

-merci-el bebió un poco-que noche tan esplendida-vi que sonreía con malicia.

Comimos sin apuros y Ling se retiro al terminar la comida. Thomas me hablo de trivialidades sin importancia, yo empezaba a impacientarme, estaba tan relajado. Quería que diera el primer golpe. Habíamos terminado de comer hacía unas cinco horas, el reloj de la sala empezó a sonar avisando que eran las doce. Melody, Bernard y Félix se retiraron. Hubo un momento en el que el comedor quedamos solo los dos. Bernard guardo silencio por unos minutos y yo tome el ultimo sorbo de mi copa. Limpie mi boca con la servilleta y Thomas sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez era diferente

-¿sabía que… en el contrato nosotros tenemos una gran participación?

-¿a que se refiere con nosotros?-ya había dado el primer golpe

-los empresarios que ayudamos a mantener la empresa Phantomhive

-¿eso a que viene?

-sabe… el único descendiente Phantomhive es usted

-no hay que recalcar las obviedades señor Reeve-me estaba impacientando-¿a dónde quiere llegar?

-no quiero ser muy directo

-por favor quiero irme a mi cama y terminar con esta conversación inútil

el frunció el seño-niña malcriada-lo mire con sorpresa-por su culpa, todo es por SU culpa, si no hubiera aparecido, aun tendríamos poder sobre la empresa

un silencio abrumador inundo el comedor-entonces… ¿usted admite haber colaborado en el asesinato de mis padres?-dije con suavidad

-¡cállase!-golpeo con sus manos la mesa-¡jamás haríamos algo como eso!-de la nada empezó a reírse maniáticamente-ustedes, perros de la reina, solo era cuestión de esperar y ver como se mataban entre ustedes, pero al parecer el fallo

sonreí-es verdad, debió asesinarme cuando tuvo la oportunidad-lo mire con odio-pero al parecer usted no participo en lo ocurrido… ya no es tan interesante-dije mordazmente, me levante de mi asiento-Sebastián

-si señorita-apareció de la nada y se puso a mi lado

-muéstrale la salida al señor Reeve-lo mire y sonreí con malicia, empecé a caminar despacio

-¡detente!-la silla callo al piso, le di la cara y el me estaba apuntando con un revolver-¿creyó que saldría fácil? Que ingenua, será fácil deshacerme de usted y de todos sus sirvientes-mi sonrisa se ensancho-¿acaso no entiende? Hoy volverá al infierno

-no señor Reeve, usted no entiende-levante mi mano derecha y le quite el guante que cubría todo el antebrazo. Gire mi antebrazo mostrando mi palma. En mi antebrazo tenía la marca de una estrella de cinco puntas encerada en dos círculos-yo ya fui al infierno, usted no ira allí pero tampoco ira al cielo ¿si ve esta marca?-el asintió sin comprender-es el signo de la muerte

-¡muere!-halo del gatillo y la bala salió en dirección a mi pecho pero nunca llego-¿q-que?-volvió a disparar varias veces hasta quedarse sin municiones-de-debería estar mu-muerta

-ash, pobre señor Reeve, el todavía no entiende-mire a Sebastián que se encontraba al lado de Thomas-Sebastián por favor explíquele la situación al señor Reeve

-si, Mi Lady-hizo un reverencia y le mostro su mano al señor Reeve, las balas se encontraban entre sus dedos. Thomas lo miro con terror-es media noche señor, permítale llevarlo a donde pertenece-nuevamente hizo una reverencia pero sus ojos cambiaron de color. De su cuerpo emanaba un aura oscura que se expandía con cada minuto que pasaba, la habitación se estaba volviendo negra.

Salí del comedor con tranquilidad y recogí mi cabello en una cola. En mi cuello se podía ver otra marca, era una cruz hecha por varios signos. Me estaba ardiendo. Marina me esperaba cerca de las escaleras, cuando empecé a subirlas, escuche los gritos del señor Thomas. Subí a mi cuarto y con ayuda de Marina logre quitarme el maquillaje y el vestido. Deje en mi mesa de noche el collar y me puse la pijama. Antes de meterme en las cobijas tome mi biblia y empecé a leerla, Marina me miraba desde la puerta, atenta al movimiento de mis ojos, cuando termine susurre un 'amen' y Marina me cubrió. Apago la luz y cerro la puerta. Aun podía escuchar los gritos provenientes de la cocina y con es melodía infernal me quede profunda.

**. . .**

Al terminar de devorar aquella penosa alma, Sebastián miro su reloj, se había tardado mas de lo previsto. Salió del comedor mientras se arreglaba el chaleco y miro por la ventana, había luna llena pero podía percibir unas presencias en lo mas profundo del bosque. Escucho unos pasos y vio a Marina. Ella atravesó una que se encontraba detrás de las escaleras. Sebastián dio dos palmadas y las luces de la sala se apagaron al instante. El entro por el mismo lugar e ingreso a un cuarto circular, era oscuro y en las paredes habían cuadros renacentistas, el techo era una cúpula y en el centro había una mesa redonda de roble. Sobre esta había una rosa blanca que emanaba brillo y estaba encerrada en un cristal ovalado. Cerca al receptáculo de la rosa los pétalos se volvían de color carmesí. Los dos observaron atentamente la rosa

-cada vez que utiliza esa marca, la rosa va perdiendo su pureza-Marina miro a Sebastián de forma asesina

-no es mi culpa, si tanto querían que esta pobre alma siguiera igual de pura debieron protegerla de su propia familia-Sebastián sonrió con superioridad-ella acepto el contrato porque ustedes hacen todo a su tiempo

-hay que esperar…

-tres años… ¿no creen que fue suficiente? Además, el infierno es algo muy diferente al mundo, si el mundo es cruel, el infierno es… peor. No se que palabra podría describirlo mejor

-creo que esta conversación no llegara a ningún lado

-estoy de acuerdo.

Salieron de aquella habitación y cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación. Las luces estaban apagadas excepto la de los faroles que se encontraba en el camino de la entrada. A varios kilómetros de distancia se encontraban dos sombras escondidas entre las ramas. Habían vigilado atentamente cada movimiento en la mansión Phantomhive. Las dos sombras desaparecieron de repente pero eso no paso desapercibido por Sebastián y Marina. Otro día buscarían la identidad de aquellos misteriosos vigilantes.


End file.
